Bushin
'''Bushin' are a secretive tribe that existed in China. They are known as "path seekers", albeit, a different type than the Shiyuu. Appearance Their members are young talented childern who are trained at an early age and they have been only male Bushin so far in the series. The attire is a cloak similar to a Mexican poncho and tattoos on the forearms. Their hairsyles and tattoo designs differ from person to person. The tribe is mainly run by males who may have been "path seekers" for years in isolation. They tend to have a large, muscular build and this can be attributed to their intense training . Training The Bushin kidnap promising childern to rasie in their ways, training them to refine their martial skill until they reach the pinnacle or attain mastery with their weapon. History They are a different type of "path seekers" who are not bound by blood ties. A path seeker is someone who secludes themselves from society and dedicates their life to achieving the pinnacle of a "path". As they are all seeking different "paths", some do so alone while others do so as a group living together. Bushin apply themselves to continuously honing and refining a "martial path". They rarely appear before others and only do so to confirm whether or not they have achieved the pinnacle of martial skill. This only happens when a truly powerful warrior appears in their region such as Kyou, Shin and Kyou Kai. Abilities Bushin are powerful fighters who are strong enough to kill multiple opponents with one slash and can move as fast as a Shiyuu despite their large frame. Most opponents cannot visually follow their moves and are killed before they realize it. They also have great agility, balance and can utilize chi in combat . This is seen in Houken's fight against Kyou Kai and Shin as he effortlessly dodges enemy attacks and used his inhumane power to overwhelm the two. The tribe possesses a special constitution which surpasses that of a Shiyuu. They can use a skill that sends chi inside an enemy's body to destroy it from within and Houken used this move to defeat Shin after he was struck by the Qin boy. The difference between the Shiyuu and the Bushin lies in the utilization of their breath during combat. Shiyuu can go only two ways on this, either length (the duration) or "depth" (the focus), but the Bushin break the limits on length which means that their chi utilization is constantly "on". This is in contrast to that of the Shiyuu who have to initiate their breath to use their chi through the Priestess Dance. It is due to this that Kyou Shou stated that when fighting a Bushin, a Shiyuu should aim for "extremely short duration combat" and use their "depth" instead of "length". Kyou Kai notes that their breath is not truly limitless but has been honed to a lenght that goes far beyound what the Shiyuu consider "normal". Gallery Deflect.jpg|A Bushin skillfully deflecting thrown javelins 8.jpg|Beheading multiple opponents in a single stroke kidnap.jpg|Unknown Bushin "acquiring" a new disciple Category:Zhao Category:Path Seekers